Festival
by Change is coming
Summary: Era problematica, era mandona, era mil cosas pero aun asi la invito al festival de Konoha. Shikatema.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y todos los personajes usados aquí le pertenecen al señor MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Este Fic sucede unos meses después de la partida de Naruto, Konoha y Sunagakure ya volvieron a ser aliadas y se celebraran otra vez los exámenes chunnin

ADVERTENCIA: Shikatema, Asukunai leve

_**Festival**_

Apoyada ligeramente en la baranda del puente de encontraba ella, mirando el agua pasar por debajo, era una noche tan hermosa, calida, de vez en cuando, una brisa suaba que recordaba la cercanía del otoño. Miraba como su _Yukata_ sian se reflejaba en la tranquila corriente, notaba el puente, luego las estrellas y las luces del festival del cual llegaban los murmullos y los aromas de los puestos.

Se sentía tonta de vez en cuando esperando allí

-tap-tap-tap-tap- se escuchaban a lo lejos unos pasos ligeros y perezosos mientras que se acercaban a ella.

-llegas tarde haragán- reclamo ella sin separar la vista de las estrellas que se reflejaban.

-tsk…- chasqueo la lengua el muchacho, lo que hizo que ella volteara a verlo

El chico miraban hacia otro lado, su cabello estaba suelto y mojado y caía sobre el cuello de su _yukata_ verde oliva.

-si no me hubieras golpeado tan fuerte hoy, no hubiera estado tanto tiempo para que me dejaran de doler los huesos-

- tu quisiste entrenar conmigo, lo recuerdas?... genio-

-solo lo hice para ayudarte, mañana tienes los combates- volteando para mirarla- tu oponente es muy fuerte según lo que averigüe. Si logra deshacerse de tu abanico necesitarías tener un plan b

-y como me fue con el plan b?-

-me alegra no haberte sacado el abanico en nuestro combate… no creí que fueras tan fuerte

-acaso creías que era muy liviano? -la chica lo miro desafiante.

- evidentemente no….-

-bueno, dejemos eso para otro momento… vamos al festival, que mis hermanos deben de estar preocupados, hace una hora que Kankuro me dejo aquí…- comenzando a caminar hacia el festival

-tsk…. Vamos- Shikamaru se dio vuelta y siguió a Temari

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que se habían cruzado en los exámenes, esta vez el combate de Temari seria contra un Genin de la aldea oculta de la roca que se especializaba en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y era sumamente fuerte además de ágil. Shikamaru había terminado su curso como instructor de la academia y al tener tiempo libre Temari lo había capturado para ayudarla con su entrenamiento… cosa de la cual el aun se arrepentía, casi todos los días terminaba internado en las termas tratando de que los huesos y los hematomas le cesaran, por lo general era la burla de los demás.

Sin embargo, no podía decir que la pasara mal con ella.., del todo, era de las mujeres más interesantes que conocía y también la más problemática superando incluso a su madre y a Ino. Mas de una vez ella había mirado las nubes con el y jugado al _Shogi, _claro que… siempre el ganaba y al día siguiente sufría sus consecuencias en la practica… pero a pesar de todo la había invitado esa tarde para ir al festival juntos… por mas problemático que fuera…

La calle estaba llena, entre los que paseaban y los puestos les era un poco difícil el caminar sin tropezarse con alguien.

De pronto la vista de Shikamaru se poso en una cabellera larga y oscura que iba un poca más adelante que ellos, era Neji.

-eh Neji!- dijo saludándolo, este se dio vuelta y se dirigió a saludarlo acompañado por Tenten, Hinata y Hanabi

Shikamaru no tardo en notar que las tres chicas traían con ellas bolsitas con pescadillos en ellas, mientras se saludaban.

-Lista para los combates Temari-san?- preguntaba Tenten, era extraño… a pesar de la paliza que le había dado el año anterior, ellas parecían seres completamente civilizados.

-si, aunque es una lastima que te tocara en el primer combate con Kankuro-

-pero si hubiera sido con Gaara…-susurro Hanabi señalando a Neji- esta muy nervioso…

Las cuatro comenzaron a reír para incomodidad de Neji y Shikamaru

-las mujeres son problemáticas-

A los combates habían llegado solo 4 equipos… el de la arena, el equipo Gai, el equipo Kurenai y el de la villa oculta de la roca, por lo que todos pasaron directamente a estas instancias. Ino y Sakura no se habían presentado por orden de la Gondaime y Chôji había preferido abstenerse esta vez.

Al rato Neji y sus tres acompañantes habían desaparecido de nuevo entre la multitud.

De repente Temari se separo de Shikamaru sin decir nada acercándose a uno de los puestos.

-pasa algo Temari?-

-no solo quiero jugar- dijo esta sacando su monedero de la bolsita, pero no alcanzo a hacer nada que Shikamaru le freno la mano

-deja lo pago yo- dijo pagándole al puestero- un hombre nunca deja que una mujer pague- continuo

-ya comenzaste con esa idiotez de Hombre y Mujeres?!-

Pero Shikamaru no le hizo caso y le dio una de las palmetitas de papel para pescar

-si me ganas dejare de decir esas "idioteces"- la reto Shikamaru agachándose y fijando la vista en los peces

-esto será fácil…- se agacho

-Dame diez paletas mas- dijo Shikamaru

-tantas necesitaras?-

-Son para ti-

En el momento en que Temari hundió la sexta paletita, Shikamaru saco al pez, lo que hizo que también se rompiera esa.

-tsk, parece que gane-

Temari se levanto y se fue indignada, después de unos segundos Shikamaru la alcanzo dándole el pescadito como regalo diciendo que seria muy problemático llevarlo a casa.

Cuando pararon a comprar algo de comer fue cuando Kiba, los atropello arrastrando a Shino por la bufanda que tenia sobre la _yukata_ gritando: "los fuegos artificiales" por lo que lo siguieron hasta el mirador donde Ino, Sakura, Chôji y Lee. Mas atrás estaba el resto, incluidos Kankuro (sin su capucha negra y con maquillaje) y Gaara quien sostenía un enorme oso panda lo cual lo hacia ver algo gracioso. Y lo hubiera seguido siendo si Shikamaru no habría recordado el ataúd de arena y el hecho de que estaba con su hermana…

-Miren!- grito ansioso Kiba con Akamaru entre las manos, había estallado una enorme estrella roja en el cielo, todos se quedaron atónitos mirando

Shikamaru se apoyo contra un árbol le daba flojera tener que estar parado y Temari se quedo al lado de el.

La miro con el rabillo del ojo, la forma en que las luces la iluminaban era increíble "_Es tan problemática_-pensaba cuando ella volvió su cara para mirarlo y le dedico esa sonrisa_…-… y su sonrisa sigue dando miedo…_

En ese momento Temari aparto la vista a sus hermanos y se levanto

_-Será mejor que me vaya, yo no me podré quedar en la cama hasta tarde como tu "lazy boy"- _

_-Entonces nos vemos mañana- _dijo este sin ni siquiera levantarse del tronco_-_

_-Nos vemos__- _y desapareció junto a sus hermanos

Shikamaru extendió sus piernas… pensando la felicidad que le producía no tener que sufrir mas los golpes de Temari en el entrenamiento, cerro sus ojos y suspiro aliviado… cuando una mano le golpeo la espalda y algo pesado se sentó alado de el…

-Si, las mujeres son problemáticas…-Shikamaru salio de su transe y miro a su sensei que se había sentado a su lado mientras encendía un cigarrillo-… pero dejan de serlo cuando te regalan esa sonrisa…

Shikamaru no entendía, pero le recordaron exactamente las palabras de su padre.

-entre Temari y yo no hay nada- contesto fastidiado mirando al cielo

-Tampoco entre Kurenai y yo…- contesto Asuma sonriéndole.

-…_Mendokusai!_... dijo mirando el estallido de tres esferas violetas….


	2. nota de autor

Queridos lectores:

Esta nota de autor es para disculparme por haber subido este segundo capitulo y haberlo borrado.

Después de leer y releerlo no consigo que me terminase de gustar o convencer y no voy a decir que el tercero o el cuarto me agradasen mas que el segundo, es por eso que eh tomado la decisión de borrar el segundo capitulo y dejarlo como un oneshoot. 

Sin embargo… el quinto capitulo, el cual me encuentro ahora escribiendo si me gusta y a diferencia de los demás me parece extremadamente correcto. Este 5 capitulo lo publicare posiblemente entre esta semana y la otra como un oneshoot, secuela que aparecerá con el nombre de Festival: Suna. 

Espero sepan disculparme por hacer esto, pero realmente va mas allá de mi cabeza.

Muchas gracias y disculpen las molestias.


End file.
